Suprise Failed
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For O!Gosiph! Event ShikaIno, "Karena kau tidak memberitahuku atas kehamilanmu. Jadi kau harus siap atas hukumanku!" Seringai mesum menghiasi wajah Shikamaru. "Biarkan saja, toh badan Kaa-chan berat gara-gara ada adik bayi disana."


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Surprise Failed! © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Family**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Shikamaru.N and Ino Yamanaka[Ino Nara]**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU, a Oneshoot. **

**FOR EVENT SHIKAINO "O! GOSIPH!**

**Yang bercetak miring "Obrolan singkat Shikamaru dengan Sasuke"**

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_**12 January 2012, at 13.35 p.m**_

.

.

"Hiaat…"

"**Kagemane No Jutsu"**

Pertarungan dua laki-laki yang berparas sama tampak serius mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Salah satu laki-laki berumur 25 tahun melatih anak pertamanya menguasai jurus klan Nara, dengan susah payah laki-laki satunya berusaha meniru apa yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya.

"Tousan, aku lelah…" gerutu anak laki-laki berambut nanas khas seperti ayahnya.

"Ryu, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Ayo sekali lagi!"

Tanpa istirahat Ryu mencoba kembali jurus bayangan, karena rasa lelah memaksa dia berhenti. Kakinya kemudian jatuh ke tanah hingga seluruh badannya.

Sang ayah langsung menghampiri anaknya, "Kau tidak apa-apa,Ryu. Maaf mencoba memaksamu melakukannya lagi." Kemudian dia mengecup pipi anaknya seklias.

Terlihat kejauhan seorang wanita memandang tingkah laku dari dua laki-laki yang memiliki paras yang sama bahkan seperti fotokopian. Dia tersenyum geli melihat kepanikan suaminya menghampiri anaknya, bahkan sampai mengecup pipinya. Sungguh konyol, Shika!

Ino mengelus perutnya yang belum terlihat membuncit, kehamilannya belum diketahui oleh suaminya bahkan anaknya. Dia harus memberi kejutan buat mereka bahwa sebentar lagi di keluarga mereka akan ramai dengan bertambahnya calon bayi yang berada di kandungannya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Ino, suami dan anaknya menghampirinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ino, kenapa kau mengelus perutmu? Apakah kau sakit?" Suara lirih dari Shikamaru Nara-Ketua Jounin- menatap mata aquamarine milik istrinya.

"Eh? Tidak kok, Shika-kun. Aku hanya melihat kalian latihan saja—apakah tidak boleh?" Gerutu Ino.

"Tentu boleh, Kaa-chan." Ucap Ryu memotong pembicaraan orang tuanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Shikamaru mengecup pipi istrinya-Ino-, tampak wajah istrinya sudah memerah akan tindakan kilatnya. "Bukankah kau menginginkan sebuah ciuman, Hime?" Sukses seringai Shikamaru membuat Ino tergagap tak karuan.

"Tousan, di sini masih ada anakmu tahuu! Kalau mau melakukan seperti itu, jangan didepanku!" Dengus Ryu meninggalkan kedua insan yang terbengong-bengong dari respon anaknya tersebut.

"Shika-kun. Kira-kira dia mirip denganku atau denganmu sih?"

"Itu anak kita, nona cerewet. Jadi mirip keduanya. Oh ya, aku ada urusan dengan Naruto dan bersama ketua anbu pula tentang Ujian Chunin yang akan di adakan di Konoha. Mungkin sampai malam rapatnya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya…"

Dengan senyuman istrinya sekilas membuat Shikamaru melayangkan sebuah ciuman lembut tepat di bibir Ino. Setelah itu, dia meninggalkan istrinya menuju ruang hokage-Naruto Uzumaki.

Wajah Ino kembali memerah atas ciuman singkat dari suaminya, ingin rasanya memberi kejutan secepatnya. "Tenang saja anakku, ayah dan kakakmu akan senang dengan kehadiranmu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya kembali dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyiapkan makan untuk anaknya.

,

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>In Hokage room<strong>

.

.

Suara-suara yang terdominasi oleh Hokage-Naruto Uzumaki- kini beralih dengan pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang hadir di sana. Salah satunya, Kazekage dari Sunakagure –Sabaku No Gaara yang hadir di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan pengamanan ujian chunin kali ini, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara.

Tapi bukan Naruto yang menjawab, bahkan laki-laki yang memiliki mata onyx hitam dengan pangkat –ketua anbu- menjawabnya dengan nada menyakinkan. "Kami menjamin bahwa keamanan baik-baik saja."

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan sisi barat dan timur? Biar aku saja yang mengamankan di sana." Ucap Shikamaru menginterupsi ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn, terserah Naruto saja yang menentukannya."

Naruto hanya menghela napasnya panjang dan membuat keputusan tanpa ada protes dari orang-orang yang hadir di ruangan itu. Setelah rapat itu selesai, satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan ruangan kecuali Naruto sendiri, Shikamaru dan Sasuke masih terpekur di sana.

"Hey teme, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan, Sei dan Yuki?" Celetuk Naruto.

"Apa urusanmu dobe, jangan menghawatirkan istri dan anakku. Istri dan Anakmu juga harus diperhatikan,bodoh!" Jawaban sangar dari Sasuke.

Shikamaru hanya diam melihat pembicaraan kedua laki-laki itu, selalu dan selalu tanpa ada ejekan yang absen bahkan pentengkaran bisa terjadi. Dia tahu mereka berdua sudah memiliki dua anak jadi mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain mengenai keluargaya.

"Maaf, apakah aku boleh pergi sekarang." Ucap Shikamaru menghentikan adu mulut Naruto dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa terburu-buru,Shikamaru? Apakah kau ingin melaku—"

**Jduaag**

"—Adauww, sakit Teme…" Ucap Naruto mengelus kepalanya akibat dari jitakan maut dari Sasuke, sahabatnya.

Tertawa geli, Shikamaru melakukannya bahkan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kebingungan. Tanpa menyahut panggilan dari mereka, Shikamaru langsung mengucapkan kata-kata singkat, "Aku harus menemani istri dan anakku makan malam, bukankah kalian juga seorang ayah—eh?" kemudian dia meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju rumah tercintanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya…<p>

.

.

.

"Sakura, tumben kemari? Mana Sei dan Yuki?" Tanya Ino membukakan pintu rumahnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh sahabatnya.

"Mereka bermain dengan anakmu, Ino-pig."

"Oh, iya-ya. Maaf saking kegirangannya aku sampai lupa." Ucap Ino menggeret tangan Sakura menuju ruangan tengah.

Mereka berdua asyik berbicara, membahas tentang anak-anak mereka juga tingkah laku suaminya yang kadang saat terlihat berbeda bersama diantara keluarga. Cangkir berisi teh hangat kini telah teraup habis karena keasyikan mereka tanpa sadar.

"Kemana suamimu, Ino-pig?" Celetuk Sakura.

"Bukannya ujian chunin sebentar lagi, akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk mengurusinya. Bahkan pulang malam, tapi hebatnya walau dia pulang malam—sempat dia menghampiri anak kami di kamarnya. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun mu itu, Sakura?" Seringai Ino.

"Walaupun dia berperilaku dingin, tetapi kalau bersama aku dan kedua anak kami. Dia memberi kehangatan yang lebih bahkan sifatnya berbalik arah dengan aslinya. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?"

"Syuut, ini sebuah kejutan. Jadi bicaranya pelan-pelan saja, oke. Wah, tehnya sudah habis. Aku buatkan lagi." Ucap Ino mengambil cangkir Sakura kemudian menuju dapur, tetapi kepala Ino merasa sedikit pusing tanpa sadar cangkir yang berada di pegangannya terlepas.

**Prangg**

Sakura kaget dan langsung menghampiri Ino, alangkah lebih terkejutnya lagi meihat ceceran darah keluar dari selangkangnya. Beruntungnya, Sasuke –suami Sakura- datang ke rumah klan Nara yang rencana utamanya menjemput Sakura langsung dia mengetuk pintu dengan kuat dan beruntungnya Sakura yang membukanya.

"Sasuke-kun, beruntungnya kau datang. Ayo bantu aku membawa Ino ke kamarnya." Ucap panik Sakura menarik suaminya.

Langsung Sasuke menggotong Ino ke kamar kemudian merebahkannya di kasur, tanpa sedetik Sakura memeriksa kondisi Ino. Sakura menghela napas lega karena kandungan sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke untuk keluar dan membisikkan sesuatu, segeralah Sasuke pergi dari rumah klan Nara itu untuk menghampiri Shikamaru. Entah maksudnya apa?

"_Jangan bilang kalau Ino sedang hamil, dia ingin membuat Shikamaru kejutan. Tetapi buatlah dia pulang lebih awal tanpa ada curiga. Mengerti kan Sasuke-kun?"_ .

.

.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Ino terbuka dan remang-remang melihat suaminya telah berada di hadapannya. Dia merasa kaget atas kehadiran Shikamaru tiba-tiba pulang lebih awal bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya. Dan melihat kesana-kemari

"Ino, Sakura sudah pulang juga kebetulan pekerjaanku sudah selesai lebih awal, jadi bisa menemanimu di rumah."

Aneh, Shikamaru mengucapkan itu. Buat apa repot-repot pulang lebih awal hanya untuk menemaninya yang bahkan bisa mengajari anaknya berlatih itu kan ada manfaatnya.

Shikamaru perlahan-lahan melihat seluruh tubuh istrinya dan kaget melihat darah di selangkangannya juga tangan istrinya memegang perutnya.

"Ino, kau—"

"_Hey,Shikamaru. Aku bertanya satu hal padamu. Apakah kau tidak menyadari __gerak-gerik aneh __sang istri?_

"Maaf,Shika-kun~"

"_Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke?"_

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu, Ino?" Lirih Shikamaru.

"_Kita adalah seorang __suami__, walau istri tidak memberitahu kita. Kita sudah lebih tahu apa yang di alami oleh istri kita."_

Ino menggigit bibirnya, "Ak-aku mengandung lagi, tapi maaf tidak memberitahumu."

"_Sasuke, aku tak mengerti maksudmu!"_

"A-apa?"

"_Lebih baik kau pulang saja, Shikamaru. Pekerjaanmu itu bisa dilanjutkan besok."_

"Tapi maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik…" Ino membuang muka, dan dia melihat sepucuk kertas terlampir juga obat di samping kasurnya.

"Apa itu, Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru mendekati istrinya.

Kemudian mereka berdua membaca kertas itu dan tersenyum dalam arti. Tanpa komando dari istrinya, Shikamaru memeluk istrinya dengan erat dan membisikkan sesuatu di tengkuk istrinya membuat Ino geli atas perlakuan Shikamaru.

"Kau harus dihukum, Ino."

"Eh?"

"Karena kau tidak memberitahuku atas kehamilanmu. Jadi kau harus siap atas hukumanku!" Seringai mesum menghiasi wajah Shikamaru.

Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka saling mendekat…hanya beberapa senti lagi hidung mereka bersentuhan, sedikit lagi mencapai titik.

"Tousan…apa yang terjadi pada Kaa-chan?" Suara polos dari Ryu sukses membuat mereka menjauh dan menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Ryu, kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Shikamaru mengadahkan tangannya kepada Ryu, dia mengerti maksud ayahnya kemudian dia sudah berada dalam gendongan ayahnya.

"Iya, Ryu disuruh dengan bibi Sakura untuk pulang…"

"Ryu—Kaa-chan punya kejutan untukmu." Ucap Ino menatap mata onyx milik anaknya persis seperti suaminya.

"Apa itu Kaa-chan?" Tanya Ryu penasaran.

Ino mengucapkan kata-kata demi kata yang membuat Ryu tertawa bahagia, dia meminta ayahnya untuk melepas gendongannya dan memeluk ibunya. "Arigatou,Kaa-chan. Ryu janji kalau adiknya sudah lahir, aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik."

"Kaa-chan dan Tousan percaya padamu…Um, bagaimana untuk merayakannya kalau kita makan-makan di Barbeque." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Ta-tapi, Tousan. Dua hari lagi, Ryu mengikuti Ujian Chunin bersama Sei dan Kazuki. Jadi, aku harus belajar supaya seperti Tousan." Ucap Ryu terkesan menolak.

"Tousan tahu kalau Ryu bisa lulus Ujian Chunin karena kejeniusan Tousan kan menurun kepadamu."

"Baiklah Tousan, aku ikut. Tapi gimana dengan Kaa-chan?"

Shikamaru mengerti arti dari ucapan anaknya kemudian dia menggendong Ino dengan _Bridal Style_, Ino kaget dan mencoba lepas dari gendongan Shikamaru.

"Hey,Shika-kun. Lepaskan aku kan malu dengan Ryu!" Ucap Ino menutup mukanya karena malu.

"Tidak akan Ino—Ayo, Ryu."

"Apa Tousan tidak keberatan menggendong Kaa-chan?" tanya Ryu.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ryu, Shikamaru memberi isyarat kepada anaknya, si anak mengerti akan maksud dari ayahnya.

"Kalau keberatan, nanti Tousan jatuhkan saja!"

"Ryuuu, lihat Tousanmu tidak peduli dengan Kaa-chan!" Rengek Ino kepada anaknya.

Tapi bukan mendapat pembelaan dari anaknya, malahan…

"Biarkan saja, toh badan Kaa-chan berat gara-gara ada adik bayi disana. Kasihan Tousan menggendongnya." Ucap Ryu dengan sangat polos.

"SHIKAMARUUU, KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA DIHUKUM!" Teriak Ino mendelik tajam mata Shikamaru.

"Terserah…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OWARI~*~*~*~*~

* * *

><p>Dengan sangat-sangat menyesal, sampai di sini saja Gracia berhasil membuatnya. Jika ada kesalahan, saya mohon maaf.<p>

Saran dari review kalian bisa membangun mental saya untuk memperbaikinya kembali.

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**10 Januari 2012, 13.57 p.m**


End file.
